Crossed
by Magicatz
Summary: I've lived a thousand lives, using the faces of those long past. A blessing but yet a curse. Yet even today, even an immortal like me can get into new situations. It all seems so... Crossed!
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! This is my first story! So don't butt fuck me plz!

Crossed

It was with a jerk that he was startled awake. For a moment, the man wondered where he was. It took only took a quick glance around, seeing the two seats on his left and the many rows of seats before and behind him filled with people that the male began to realize where he was.

That's right, he was on an airplane traveling that had been traveling from Los Angeles, California to Shinto Teito, Japan, the new capital of Japan. The landing struts hitting the runway must have woken him up.

Too bad, he was having a rather good dream too.

A ding filled the air before the pleasant voice of the flight attendant began speaking. "We have now arrived in Shinto Teito. Please remain seated until the plane has safely docked. Thank you for flying Tokyo air, and have a great day."

Sighing, the male relaxed back into his seat and looked back out the window. Outside was a riot of activity as the airplane he was traveling on made it's inexorable path to the docking station that would connect with the door and allow the passengers to unload. The window was very clear, with not even a tint to it, but he could still see his reflection in the mirror. The sight of his familiar spiky blond mop with the jaw length bangs and a fringe hovering over two cerulean blue orbs were as familiar to him as the three whisker marks that lined either side of his face.

It took a good while before they were allowed to leave, and the blond let his thoughts wander. Shinto Teito, recently renamed capital of Japan, the technical origin of his birth. How long had it been since he had stepped foot on it's soil?

"Far far too long," he muttered to himself. He must not have been quiet enough, however, because the older looking gentlemen next to him turned a questioning stare his way.

"Did you say something, young man?"

"Ah," the blond paused for a moment, surprised at having actually verbalized his thoughts. He spent so little time with others, except for the occasional one night stand, that he was no longer used to interacting or even being around others. Lately, he had even begun picking up the verbal tick of speaking to himself.

Perhaps it was a way of helping him keep his sanity.

"I was just thinking about how long it's been since I've been back," he finished a little hesitantly. It wasn't that he was nervous or anything, but he didn't quite know what to say, and considering he had just been caught speaking out loud, didn't want to give away too much information to this man. Or to anyone else, for that matter.

"I understand the feeling," the gentlemen replied with a wistful smile. He was an older man with black hair that was graying at the sides, giving him a very distinct look. The man was wearing a business suit that told the blond more things about him than he likely knew he was doing. Of course, most people would never suspect that even something as simple as seeing patch of lint on clothing could help someone judge their character. Or how the small scent of cigarette smoke wafting from the man let the blond know that the gentlemen had smoked at least a pack of cigarettes before getting on the airplane. Little things that like which helped an observative person determine more about another person than said person might be comfortable with.

For someone who had been trained as a fighter and assassin, the blond found those hard grained skills impossible to ignore, even after all this time. Perhaps especially after all this time.

"Back when I was your age, even a year felt like a long time to me."

The blond masterfully hid the tick mark that threatened to appear on his forehead. "I can imagine," he replied, deciding to cut off any chance of conversation right there by turning to look back out the window. It wasn't like he actually wanted to speak to this man anyways.

The moment soon arrived when passengers were finally allowed to begin offloading. The blond grabbed the duffel bag under his chair and stood up to his full height. He was very tall for a man who looked no older than eighteen years of age, standing nearly a head above the average Japanese male. When combining that with his blond hair, blue eyes, and broad shoulders one would never even expect him to actually be of Japanese descent.

Technically speaking he wasn't of Japanese descent, but he couldn't go around telling people he was an Elemental now could he?

Reaching into the pair of black jeans he was wearing, the blond pulled out a touch screen phone, one of the newer products called an Android that he had gotten in America, and turned it on. The first thing he did was check the time. It was early in the day, about an hour or so until noon. He should have plenty of time to find an apartment or hotel before needing to find his publisher.

While his left hand, the one holding on to the Android began fiddling around the touch screen, opening up a music application he had downloaded the moment he had gotten it, his right hand set the duffel bag on the table and went into the orange long sleeve hoodie that he was wearing over an equally long sleeved black shirt. He pulled out a small set of earphones, the kind that went directly into the ear, placed one in each ear, then plugged it into the phone as the song Fat Refund by Stamper began to play.

Hefting his duffel bag over his shoulder in a lazy manner, the blond began his own departure from the airplane.

"Let's see just how much Japan has changed the in the last two hundred or so years..."

Thankfully, he was the last person on the plane and thus, no one was around to hear his muttered comment.

XoX

"Guh, man this place has changed so much," the blond male complained as he got off another tram, this one leading further into the city. It had taken a bit longer than he would have liked getting out of the airport. It seemed that Shinto Teito had been having problems with terrorists of some kind or something. Security at the airport had been much tighter than normal, and thanks to a new piece of invasive technology that the airport seemed to be testing, what would have normally been a one hour process at the most had ended up taking a grand total of five hours. Fortunately for him, the process, aside from being unbearably long, had gone off without a hitch, and he had been let free a lot more quickly than a lot of other people that had been trying to enter the capital.

It was to be expected of course, he had been roaming the world for a long time. Someone like him was very good at adapting to any and every circumstance. He wouldn't have lasted very long if he hadn't.

With a sigh of aggravation, the blond began walking once more. He had been walking and riding the interconnecting railway for the past two hours and still had yet to get a good feel for the place. "Man, it looks like they changed the entire layout of this city." Granted, it had been two hundred or so years since he had even been in Tokyo, or Shinto Teito as they were now calling it, but still...

"How I am going to find my publisher if I can't even find out where I am?"

He looked around at the large skyscrapers, which seemed to tower over the city, with one large one in the center. It was a large clock tower style skyscraper, and had to be a newer addition because he had never seen it before. The streets were busy, with hundreds of cars moving along them, or stopped up in traffic. The people walking down the sidewalks were all crowded together and would make it impossible for anyone to walk against the flow. It was a lot busier then he had remembered last time he had been there.

"And in other breaking news, Hiroto Minaka, the President of the giant conglomerate MBI has bought up eighty percent of all Shinto Teito stalks..." Naruto looked up at the screen when he heard the announcement to see a man with white messy hair, glasses and a high-collared cape(?) of some kind sitting in a high backed chair. The man looked like he was trying to pose as some kind of king with the way he was seated; with his hands on the large armrests on either side and his legs crossed as he sat straight up with an imperious look on his face.

"Phe, that guy looks like a complete douche-bag," Naruto muttered as he decided to ignore the rest of the news report, having deemed it as unimportant.

It's not like knowing who was trying to take over the city would help him find his publisher.

"A company that has enough power to buy out the capital of Japan, huh. Reminds me of that slime bag, Gato," Naruto mumbled with a frown. That wasn't a pleasant thought, especially since he hated being reminded of the past. But these days, just about everything made him think of his life before it all went to hell. That's simply the way things were, and he had long since learned to deal with it.

That didn't mean he had to necessarily like it, but his hatred for large conglomerate corporations went beyond the actual corporation itself. The biggest problem Naruto had with companies like MBI weren't, in fact, the companies, but that the people, the normal civilians and citizens, were perfectly willing to allow these large industrial business to do pretty much whatever the hell they wanted.

Like buying out an entire city for instance.

Hadn't the people learned what happened when large companies like that bought out entire cities? Had the people not learned from their ancestors mistakes in the past? Nothing good ever came from a large conglomerate corporation buying out the capital. MBI and Gato Corporation hadn't been the only companies to buy out cities like this, and all those other times such a thing had happened nothing good came from it. It seemed that humanity's ability to ignore anything that did not affect them directly was still their strongest trait.

It made him sick.

His mind was brought briefly to what he knew of the large conglomerate. MBI, or Mid Bio Informatics, had sprung up relatively recently, with the last twenty years or so, yet had already claimed the spot at the top of the food chain when it came to leading edge technology. Despite being a new company, they were the largest pharmaceutical corporation in the entire world, and were apparently one of the richest if they could buy out more than seventy five percent of the capital of Japan.

An impressive feat to be sure. And one he couldn't help but be wary of. Whenever a large company bought out a city it was done for a purpose, large conglomerate companies didn't just buy out cities for no reason. There was always a reason, always. Unfortunately, Naruto couldn't for the life of him figure out what that reason might be.

In the end it didn't really matter so he put it out of his mind. He had washed his hands of humanity and it's stupidity the moment he had become aware of his cursed existence. What did he care if a bunch of humans were foolish enough to let a large company like MBI effectively take control of their lives and play with them like they were marionettes dancing to someone else's tune?

As he continued walking past the many people heading in the opposite direction of him, the blond pulled out several cards from his pocket. Each one was an ID car with his picture on it, but held different information about him. "Let's see now, who should I be this time. Namikaze Minato? No, I used that last time. Gamasatsu Jiraiya? No, I don't really feel like being that perv. How about, Nara Shikamaru? Naw, lazy ass isn't my style. Hmmm... Uzumaki Naruto. I haven't used that one in awhile, at least a few centuries so it should be ok. Yeah, let's go with that, the original has always been my favorite anyways."

Pocketing the other ID cards Naruto placed the one he was planning on using in his wallet. "Now I just need to find that –" he was cut off when he accidentally bumped into one of the people around him when turning the corner, knocking them down. Fortunately for Naruto he was not only much bigger then most, especially people living in Japan, but also very powerful physically, he did not do anything more then move back a step. He shook his head, silently berating himself for not watching where he was going, then looked down to see who he had accidentally knocked over.

It was a young man with black hair and eyes who had been mumbling about 'failing twice' and 'entrance exams' or some such nonsense. Naruto sighed, while he may not like humanity that didn't mean he hated humans in general. Not every human was evil incarnate, just the vast majority of them. It would be rude not to at least make sure the kid was alright.

"Sorry about that," the blonde said as he held his hand out to the kid. The other guy rubbed his backside before looking up. The blond blinked when he got a good look at the kid's face – it was the kind of nondescript 'I've got nothing going for me in my life' face that some of the younger generation seemed to posses now a days – before breaking into the sheepish smile that he had spent most of his life perfecting. "You ok?"

"Er... no, no, it's alright, I should have watched where I was going," the teen said. Well, at least he got points for being polite. Some of the other people Naruto had bumped into had been complete douchebags, at least they had until the blond had shown them just why it was a bad idea to get on his bad side.

The human body was not made to bend in some of the ways he had forced other people's bodies to do.

The young man looked at the hand Naruto had offered before taking it and allowing the blond to pull him up.

"I suppose we'll just say we should both be more careful," the blond replied with a good natured chuckle. The young teen seemed to relax at his easy going attitude, and even smiled a bit. Sometimes it amazed Naruto how easy it was to manipulate others, even if it was doing something as simple as putting them at ease with a fake smile and a few words. "Anyways, good luck on your next entrance exams."

"What!? How did you know about my entrance exams!?" asked the kid in surprise.

The blond sweat dropped. "You were just talking out loud about failing your entrance exams twice before I ran into you."

"Oh..." the black haired kid looked embarrassed, Naruto figured it was about asking such an obvious question or somewhere along those lines. It wasn't like he cared though, and so he put the thought out of his mind.

"Anyways, take more care to watch your surroundings."

"Right."

Crossed

It was a peaceful transition in Shinto Teito, from day to night. Naruto laid on the roof of one of the skyscraper. He had his eyes closed and was humming to himself. The cool breeze of the night air wafted over his skin, it's soothing feel brushing against him. When the wind changed, he sighed, getting up and stretching.

"It's not everyday a human is found resting on the roof of the MBI tower."

"I'm not your everyday human." He turned to chest. A lot of it. And a face. He stumbled backwards out the bountiful beauty's chest.

"Kami, don't scare me like that!" He brushed the dirt that was found on the roof of the MBI tower. He finally got a good look at the woman.

She was ever so slightly shorter than him, wearing a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders wearing a grey haori with a symbol printed on it. She had long, light gray hair, tied in a ponytail and piercing, narrow gray eyes. Her face was adorned with a small smile.

'85, 63, 91. Nice….. Jiraiya, you ass, at least some of the worthless shit you taught me is usable!' Somewhere in Heaven, one toad sage began to cry.

"MY TEACHINGS ARE WORTH SOMETHING!" It was then that a beating was orchestrated by the ladies of the springs.

"Ufufu, I'm feeling quite excited!" She lunged at him.

"Woah!" He began to nimbly dodge as Karasuba began to slice at him.

"What the hell, lady? I'm just trying to sleep up here!" Her eyes lit up as he evaded her onslaught.

"Fight back!" She thrusted, and cut into his arm.

"Ow, that hurt!" She stopped and watched in fascination as the wound glowed a dim gold and closed.

"Interesting!" She began to slash at him again.

"Fine! If it's a fight you're looking for, here you go!" He formed an underpowered Rasengan and clashed with Karatsuba's nodachi. The battle lasted a few seconds, but Karasuba was the victor as she cut through the weak attack.

"Ufufu, you'll need to try harder than that!" He formed another Rasengan, this time fully powered.

They clashed again, but this time Naruto began to overpower Karasuba. He pressed his attack harder and eventually, Karasuba flew back. She had a murderous glint in her eyes, and readied for another attack. It was then that Naruto smelled something strange in the air. He sniffed again, and blanched. Was this woman… aroused by the fight?! He shook off the scent, charged his hands with chakra. Karasuba approached, and they clashed yet again.

"Yes, yes, yes! This is what I'm looking for!" The scent of her arousal grew thick, and she began to push harder.

"Give me more! Your strength is enthralling! So intoxicating! More!" Karasuba felt the enormous amount of heat gathering in her chest, and the power the man gave off. She couldn't believe it, she was bonding with this man, a man of more power than her! She wanted, no, needed him. Now.

Naruto grabbed Karasuba's sword with one of his hands, holding it off. He let his other hand fall to his side, channelling his chakra into one hand. Just as he thought he won, the woman batted his hand to the side, letting go of her nodachi. Surprised, he lost his footing as the woman grabbed the back of his head. Then she proceeded to smash her lips against his. If this was the feeling that Kazehana and Yume called love, then she loved it!

"Mmmmghnm!" In a burst of light, black wings, looking sharp and metallic, came forth from the crest on her back. She continued to aggressively kiss him, battling his tongue. She came up for a breath.

"This is the pledge of my blade, exterminate the sworn enemy of my Ashikabi!" She chanted.

"What the fuck?!" Naruto yelled. Who in their right mind kisses their opponent in the middle of battle?! What the hell was an Ashikabi?!

"Mmmmmm~ In the end, it'll be me to kill you, my beloved Ashikabi~" He didn't like the sensual tone she gave off. She was grinding herself against his leg, and felt a hand go down his pants. She moaned into his ear.

"Karasuba! What the hell are you doing?!" At some point, another woman had come to the roof.

"Takami, leave!" Takami was startled at Karasuba's loud growl, and then noticed the young man underneath her.

"Holy fuck! You were winged!" Takami instantly had a tablet out and was furiously typing. Karasuba got up, and raised her sword in rage. Naruto decided to intervene, grabbing Karasuba and jumping off the roof. Takami just stared, wide eyed, at the spot where the mysterious Ashikabi of #04 Karasuba jumped off.

Crossed

Naruto continued to jump from building to building, trying to ignore the small wet spot on his leg, and Karasuba moaning into his ear. He jumped into an off road, next to a forest. He quickly separated himself for the silver haired woman, despite her mewl of protest.

"Ok, first off, who are you?" She straightened out.

"I'm Sekirei #04, Karasuba, beloved Ashikabi. Your name?" She licked her lips.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Next, what the fuck is an Ashikabi?!" She drew closer, sashaying her hips.

"An Ashikabi is someone whose DNA is compatible with a Sekirei's." She draped herself onto him, lightly nibbling his earlobe. Naruto rubbed his temples.

"Sweet Kami. First, before anything else, we need a place to stay." Karasuba gave a sly look.

"Oh, I know just the place."

Crossed

Naruto walked forward on the path, Karasuba riding on his back, snoozing peacefully. He finally reached his destination. Izumo Inn. He knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and a beautiful lavender haired woman opened the door. She smiled.

"Welcome to the Izumo Inn! Are you… here…" She looked over the shoulder of the nice looking man and saw her.

"Do you have any rooms? Me and my…. Friend are really tired and are looking for a place to stay." He gave a foxy grin, and she focused back on him. She forced a smile.

"Of course!" She lead him to a room at the end of the hallway.

"Kami, thank you!" He laid Karasuba on the bed gently, and turned back to Miya. "Thank you so much!" Miya smiled.

"Izumo Inn is always open to anyone in need." He smiled back.

"Again, thank you so much!" He gave a short bow before gently closing the door.

Crossed

And that's the first chapter! Please don't kill me, and yes, I did use some of Engulfing Silence's Ashikabi no Shinobi, I asked for permission, I swear!


	2. Phoenix(edited)

Hey! New chapter!

 **AN:** I changed the reason behind what happens at the end, so make sure you read it or what happens later will not make sense!

Crossed

Karasuba woke with a start. Moaning, she rubbed her head before noticing she was in an alleyway. Hearing screaming, she turned to see a mob beating someone. Walking forward, she saw a familiar mop of blonde hair. A child, maybe six or seven? He cried out as they beat him.

"Die Demon!" The scene burst into black dust, and Karasuba found herself in a forest, with the blonde boy, older, was passed out when a girl walked into the clearing. She approached him, but as she touched him, he woke. They conversed, but the one thing that was of importance was the lesson the girl told the boy.

"Find someone precious to you, and always protect them. That's how I'm strong Naruto-kun." The scene busted into black dust again.

"Sasuke!" She turned.

"Naruto!" Naruto had that swirling orb in his hand he used against herself, but it was bigger, and red. He was covered in a red veil, three tails sprouting from the cloak. The other boy held one arm, covered in cyan lightning.

They clashed. Sasuke's arm went through Naruto's chest, and Naruto pressed his attack down onto Sasuke's chest. Again, the black dust surrounded her. But this time it stayed black.

Crossed

Dawn came, and the sun shone bright over the city of Shinto Teito. Naruto woke up and began to sit up before he noticed his predicament. Karasuba somehow discarded all of her clothes in sleep and had an iron grip around him. As soon as he tried getting up, she pulled him back down, grumbling about something.

He sighed, summoning a **Kage Bushin** and swapping with it. It instantly dispelled as Karasuba squeezed hard enough to kill a normal person. Her eyes snapped open as it poofed out of existence. She sat up and yawned.

"Good morning, Karasuba."

"Good morning, Ashikabi~." She got up off the bed, and let Naruto bathe in all of her glory.

"The landlady is waiting for us. So, you know, could you hurry up?" He was not a Kakashi. He hated being late. Karasuba pouted, but went to get dressed. He got a _very_ good showing of Karasuba's body. They got downstairs as the lavender landlady finished setting up for breakfast. She sat across from them and sipped tea.

"Miya."

"Karasuba."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Karasuba gave a sly grin and Miya frowned.

"Yes, we're acquainted."

"Great! I believe that you wanted to talk about pay and the rules?" Naruto rested an elbow on the table, a fist on his face.

"Ah, yes. The rent is 50000 Yen a month. The rules here are as follows: No illicit activities, no destruction, and all fights happen outside." She gave him a smile.

"Yosh! Miya, thank you so much!" He gave her a warm smile, "I need to go get some of my stuff, so I'll leave you two to catch up with each other!" He ran off.

The silence was deafening.

"Mmmm, don't you just _love_ him, Miya? My beloved Ashikabi. He's so kind, so caring." She cupped her cheeks and rested her elbows on the table.

"I don't talk to scum, _scum-san."_

"All right, Miya." Karasuba lazily got up and walked back to the room she currently resided _**INN(BA DUM TSSSSSSSSS GET IT ITS A FUNNY JOKE HAHAHAHAHHA)**_

Miya grit her teeth and gripped the edge of the table tightly.

' _Damnit!'_

Crossed!

Naruto looked around. It was an old shrine, a tombstone in the middle. He dusted it off.

'Jiraiya….' He put a bouquet of flowers down. He may not like the man very much, but he had respect for him.

He walked deeper into the shrine, and came into his old home, his old hideout. His old, dusty, orange sage cloak, the large scrolls that the villages hid their kinjutsu in, some dusty Akatsuki cloaks, among the things that he had in this shrine. A smile graced his face.

"These were the days…" He took a cloak off the hook it was on and brushed it off, "I guess I can let you terrorise the world once more…"

He put the Akatsuki cloak on, strapped two of the five large scrolls on to his back. He sealed the other items in a small scroll. He took a look at the place for the last time, now empty and bare. The memories flooded back to him; after Kaguya's sealing, when thinking of a way to defeat Momoshiki and Kinshiki, when he was bored…..

He turned, and the shrine was alone again. Empty.

Crossed

Karasuba snoozed peacefully, waiting for her beloved Ashikabi to come back to her. Through the bond, she could feel his loneliness, his remembrance. She got up, rubbed her eyes, yawning, and stretched. She heard a noise, and looking to her side, she saw Naruto close a small panel in the wall.

"Sleepwell, sunshine?" He gave her a warm smile. He wasn't in what he wore this morning, but a black cloak, red clouds wrapped around him. On his back, two large scrolls sat.

"Lookin' good, hot shot." She gave him a sly grin. She brushed her hair out of her face as he sat down next to her.

"So, can you explain what I've gotten myself as an, "Ashikabi"?" She sighed and leaned back.

"Minaka's Game. He plans to slowly release the Sekirei into the city, and when 90% have been winged, Stage two begins. But who's to say we can't have fun and cut down the competition during stage one?" Naruto sighed. At least he knew some of the information.

"What's stage 2?" Karasuba gained a murderous grin.

"A deadly battle royale! But as I said, why not cut down the competition beforehand?" Naruto gave a small chuckle.

"I guess your right."

Crossed

Mutou sighed. Nina and Mimi were chattering behind him as they walked home. He turned the corner and was stopped by a strange sight. Nina and Mimi noticed and prepared for a battle. A man, tall, dressed in a black robe patterned in red clouds, stood. Behind him, Karasuba of the Disciplinary Squad stood, a dark look on her face. He raised his arms up as the clouds parted, revealing a full moon, a silver disk in the sky.

"Wonderful night it is, wouldn't you say, Mutou?" Mutou was kinda disturbed. How did he know his name?

"True, it is quite magnificent. What business do you have with me?" The man chuckled.

" **Death**." Mimi lunged forwards and attacked.

"Mimi wait!" Mutou went to dive for her, but was held back by Nina.

"Stop! Mimi will take care of this, easy!" She stood in front of him, protectively.

" **Speed Sla-** " Mimi's head separated from her head as the cloaked man swung his hand in a chopping motion.

"MIMI!" Nina went forwards and made a finger gun as a black ball formed at the tip of her index finger.

" **Gravity-** " Karasuba lunged forward and slashed.

"Now now, wouldn't want that to happen to you, would we? I'll let you live, just this once. But tell everyone that you know, everyone you don't, the Akatsuki moves, the Red Clouds part as the Red Dawn rises!"

Crossed

Takami flew down in a helicopter to pick up #29, Mimi. She arrived to a less than pleasant scene. Mutou, #27 and #29's Ashikabi, who was standing, shaking, over the beheaded body of Mimi and the halves of Nina. She walked up to him.

"So, who was the killer?"

"..." She looked up. His face was etched with fear as he moved his mouth, but no sound came.

"A-aka…" She gave a confused look.

"Aka? There's no-"

"Akatsuki…. Akatsuki… Akatsuki!" He fell on his knees, grabbing his head as he began to scream and cry.

"W-who is Akatsuki?" Whoever did this really fucked Mutou up.

"The Red Dawn rises! Akatsuki moves! The Red Clouds part!" He yelled, curling into a fetal position, rocking back and forth. He chanted their name, their phrase. Takami went for her radio.

"I'm gonna need a medic here immediately, someone who specializes in mental instability." Mutou threw his head back and screamed.

"AKATSUKIIIIIIIIII!"

Crossed

Naruto and Karasuba moved away from the scene, and into a nearby alleyway. As soon as they were in, Karasuba slammed Naruto against a wall and smashed her lips against his. Her wings flared. Naruto felt something in him, or rather felt something in his mind. A wave of passion and excitement washed over him. He heard something in his head.

' _Happy. Horny. I want you so badly….'_ She deepened their kiss. Was this from that bond that formed when he winged her? That wasn't the important matter at hand. The important matter was that Karasuba was horny. Very horny. And Naruto didn't think she was going to take no for an answer.

Crossed

Karasuba moaned as she untangled herself from the broken bed, the blankets, and her Ashikabi. Last night was truly a wondrous time. Considered the ultimate form of bonding for Sekirei, sex wasn't just something to pass the time with. Every Sekirei's first time was a major benefit for them. For Karasuba, her strength skyrocketed, and could very well rival Miya's power soon. She looked at the face of Naruto, who slept quietly.

She cupped his cheek. Her feelings were in turmoil. She had never felt this way before. She didn't just like him and his power, she…. loved him. She bade the felt this, ever. She felt joy in battle, but never love. He opened his eyes and quickly gave a small kiss to her.

"Good morning, Karasuba." She smiled and gingerly kissed him back.

"Wonderous morning, Naruto." He yawned, stretched, and got up. The covers of the bed revealed him and all of his glory.

"I've been thinking…." He had his back turned to her, but she could feel his inner conflict through the bond.

"If Akatsuki wants to truly revive, we need more members…"

"Of course."

"I have a method to get them, but…" She rested her head on his shoulder.

"But what?"

"I'm not sure if it's ethical, and I would need some living people to sacrifice…" Karasuba gained a dangerous look.

"Oh, don't worry about the ethicality of whatever this is, and I know where to get the sacrifices." Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I guess. Now let's get dressed and get some bodies, neh?"

Crossed

The gang sat there, all tied up. The leader struggled as the gag was removed.

"Fuck you you fucking little fucking fuckboi!" He was silenced as the gag went back in.

"Huh, thought he might try to get out of this by talking. Now, bring in the coffins." Clones brought in seven coffins, each with an item in it, and placed a gang member in each. The doors closed and Naruto went through hand seals. Karasuba watched in fascination as the coffins glowed.

" **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei** (Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation)" The lids fell off and revealed seven people. They stepped out.

"Naruto Uzumaki… it has been a long time, has it not?" Nagato said as he stepped out, his paths falling in line behind him.

"For what reason have you resurrected us for?" Konan stepped up next to Nagato.

"Why am I here?" Itachi walked forwards.

"Nagato, Konan, Itachi. It has been a long time." He offered a hand, and Nagato shook it.

"As Konan asked, why have you resurrected us?" His smile dropped as he placed his hands behind him.

"There is something coming. I cannot tell you now, but I can feel it. The world is in trouble. The world needs protectors from old enemies. Will you be them?"

Crossed

Miya was having a grand time at the Izumo. She was still getting over the fact that her newest tenant was the Ashikabi of Karasuba when the door opened. In came Karasuba and her Ashikabi, Naruto if she remember correctly. Then in came the seven others. Five all had orange hair, one had red, another blue, and the last had black hair. He smiled at her.

"Ah, Miya, just the person I was looking for! My friends need a place to stay, and I wanna know if they could stay here!" She sighed and smiled.

Crossed

The moon shone bright, and the winds blew gently. Atop of one of the skyscrapers, nine figures stood, clothed in black cloaks, red clouds splayed on them.

"The red dawn will rise." The man in the middle said.

"The red dawn will rise." The others echoed him.

Crossed

So! Here's the New Chapter! I hope you liked it! Review and tell me what I can improve on! Review, Favorite, and Smash that like button lets hit 3652827387126358716239857 likes this chapter ok?


	3. Team Goals!

Hey all! Magicatz here, and I'm back with another chapter. So, I'm looking through the reviews, and I saw someone say that Naruto was way to nonchalant with learning about the Sekirei. But I say this. Is this the first time Naruto has dealt with aliens? As noted in the last chapter, he fought Momoshiki and Kinshiki. They weren't really aliens, but in my mind, they kinda were. And this is fucking the anime Naruto! Sekirei are basically super powered people specialized in a single field, some are just like a Shinobi trained in a single field. Anyways, I know I rush a lot, but I'm bad at writing scenes. I'm someone who has a really easy time thinking of ideas that seem good at the time and when it comes to putting them onto paper, I have a very difficult time. Moving onto reviews! Ps, I don't know why, but my email don't notify me of reviews, so don't always expect there to be a reply to a question if you ask in reviews, just PM me plz.

Safetytorrent59. Yes, it's true that Naruto has Rikudo chakra, but I was bored, and I thought it would a kinda cool concept of having a group of seemingly godly beings with a leader who is the cream of the crop. Also, there is a reason that I chose to resurrect those three. I was going to have Obito resurrected instead of Itachi, but we'll get there later!

trex0428. I'm not telling! Not now, anyways….

KilluaGodspeed. HOLY FUCKING SHIT PEOPLE ACTUALLY LEAVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM .O. But thanks for telling me! I'll do just that!

Polaruspax. I got you my dude. Thanks for the support!

Ok, so someone PMed me about why I chose Karasuba as the first Sekirei. My boy, I just have some strange liking about her character. I dunno why, I just like her personality and her appearance. In every fic I read where she gets winged by MC, excluding VFSNAKE's story, she mellows out, and I'm not really seeing any where she stays mostly the same.

Also! While I myself may not really want to do it, but this story will probably not be a massive 99999999 sized harem. I like harems and all, but I want there to be better chemistry for romance. I just feel like if there's like 10 women that you are in a relationship at the time, then it's going to be hard to seriously develop the likability and delve into the bonds that they have without either spending like a billion chapters on each and every one of the girls/boys, or just skipping it and saying that they always felt this way. I will spend a chapter or two on the development of their relation to Naruto but I'm not going to give him more than like 3-5 Sekirei in total. Sad, but it's what I feel what I want.

LOOKING FOR A BETA BUDDY, CAUSE I NEED HELP WRITING CAUSE I SUCK AND ILL PAY YOU IN REALLY SHITTY FUCKING MEMES K?

(That moment when the AN is bigger than the rest of the chapter lol)

Crossed

Naruto woke to the sound of beeping. Karasuba stirred as well, but she just groaned and tried to go back to sleep, putting a pillow over her face. He looked to the desk where a device beeped without fail. He reached for it, and looked at the phone.

'Message for all Ashikabi and Sekirei! Today is Examination Day! Please come to the MBI tower for check ups by noon! Takami.' He poked Karasuba who growled in return.

"Yo, today is… examination day? Whatever it is, they want us down at the MBI tower at noon." Karasuba groaned into her pillow.

"I don't wanna go."

"It seems important… sure you don't?"

"I just wanna lie around right now. Please?" She took her out from the pillow and cutely stared at him.

"I dunno…." He grinned. Even if he was immortal, ageless, timeless. Even the fucking Gods couldn't stop him...

Crossed

They walked to the MBI tower at a leisurely pace. Karasuba was in her Disciplinary Squad cloak, Naruto next to her, his Akatsuki cloak donned.

"We're almost there. Take a left."

They rounded the corner and continued to the tower. People gave Naruto and Karasuba stares. Karasuba was one of the most feared people in the city after all. If someone managed to wing her, well…

They walked into the building, strong eyes on them.

"Next! #04, Karasuba!"

"Let's go."

Karasuba _loathed_ this place. It was full of weak scientists, with no strong opponents. They walked out of the main room and into a hospital look-alike room. Karasuba sat on the bench as a doctor came in. He sat on a chair and read out some of her medical information before proceeding to draw some of her blood for testing. He checked her crest, and made sure her body was in prime condition. He gave the ok and they moved on. It was going to be a long day….

Crossed

Karasuba sighed as Naruto carried her on his back.

"Ugh… so tired. I have the biggest migraine ever…." Takami wouldn't shut the fuck up. Did she mention that she hated her?

"I'll fix that when we get back." Naruto felt the same. The lady with gray hair wouldn't stop asking. It was Ino reincarnated, but this time, instead of gossip, it was science.

Crossed

The night was in its prime, and the full might of the moon reflected onto the landscape. A young woman flew through the streets. She was a strange sight indeed.

She had dull, red eyes. Her hair was covered by a seemingly golden helm, hidden by a white hood. She had a dark blue blouse on, with a white banner going down the middle, a golden cross spread over her…. let's just say _well_ endowed chest. Her shoulders were covered by shoulder plates, connected to five 'tails,' the 'tails' were white with a gold trim, and each had a gold cross at the bottom. She had black leggings on, and a _short_ blue skirt on. She had marble colored bracers on each arm, shining in the moonlight. But her most prominent features were her wings and her book. She had white wings, like an angel. Her book floated in front of her, glowing as she softly chanted.

She continued to fly. She could feel it in her bones. The moon howled with pleasure as she continued to push onwards. She could see him, the man plaguing her dreams. She could _feel_ him. She drew closer to her chosen Ashikabi.

Crossed

He sat on the roof of the Izumo. The others were asleep. He couldn't sleep. He recently was having dreams. Dreams of a woman, whom he had never seen before. He closed his eyes, listening to the song of the winds. He exhaled. He looked down as the woman he'd been seeing stood. He got up and stretched.

"Ah… Wonderful night, isn't it?" He looked towards the old Ōtsutsuki clan home.

"It is…" She gave a heated stare. She continued to stare at him while he looked at the moon.

"Do you have some business with me?" She stepped forwards, her wings spread, her book softly landed on the ground. She felt so hot…

"Ah…. you…" The words wouldn't form in her mouth. She continued to walk forwards.

"Yes?" The woman was getting close. Like, uncomfortably close. Her face was stained red, and she was breathing quite heavily. She was a foot away when she tripped, taking him down with him.

"Ah… Ashikabi…" She straddled his hips, her hands on his chest. She leaned down and captured his lips in a searing kiss. Her wings stretched as far as they could as a second pair came into existence. She moaned as she invaded his mouth.

" _ **By the Light that I represent, I wish Death and Curse upon the enemy of my Sworn Ashikabi!**_ "

Crossed

"My name is Talia, I'm Sekirei #13…" She was a mess after rolling on the ground.

"My name is Naruto!" He offered a warm smile to her.

"Are you not surprised by what I am?" She had noted that every other human that winged a Sekirei for the first time was very surprised.

"Nah, I've already got a Sekirei, though I didn't know that you could have multiple…." That explained a lot.

"Do tell of the other Sekirei." She moved to the side as a sword flew past her.

" _That would be me._ " She looked onwards to find Karasuba.

Crossed

Naruto woke up. He was having such a strange dream. He winged another Sekirei in it, and had to quell the conflict between this new Sekirei and Karasuba….

"Mmmm~ Ashikabi…." That wasn't Karasuba. And that want a dream, was it?

He looked at his chest to see Talia laying on his side. Naked. Karasuba was at his other side, but she was somewhat clothed. He sighed. Any man would love to be in this position, but Naruto had things he had to do. He swapped places with a **Kage Bushin** , and got dressed. He walked out into the face of one Miya Asuma. She held a ladle in her hand.

" _Naruto._ I remember telling you the rules." She gave a quick hit with the ladle on his head.

"Ow! Aw, come on landlady! I promise nothing happened!" He rubbed the spot where the ladle had hit him.

"Good. Make sure that you keep your _beastly_ urges out of this pure, innocent inn!"

Crossed

Dusk had arrived, and Karasuba and Talia had fallen asleep. Naruto swapped places with a **Kage Bushin,** and slid a tile on the wall to the side, revealing a room. He slipped in, closing the entrance.

It was like the Taka Shrine in the Uchiha clan house, but there were many items scattered around on the wall. But in the middle, a giant stone tablet lay. He walked to the tablet, and closed his eyes. His forehead crinkled, before a third eye opened. The Rinnesharingan peered at the tablet.

 _To whomever may find thine Tablet_

 _I have waited for a hundred thousand years, And I will wait a hundred thousand more_

 _For thine who read the Tablet, Who can wield the power of the Shinju_

 _The Ōtsutsuki will come, Just as they did before_

 _I, Kaguyahime, the fifth princess of the Ōtsutsuki line_

 _I have ate the fruit of God Tree, and have delayed their finding of me_

 _They come for you, as they came for me_

 _They seek the Chakra of all, small or large_

 _They oppose me, even though I will protect them_

 _To those who will read this Tablet_

 _I have been defeated, if this shall be read_

 _Live, and prepare_

 _Momoshiki and Kinshiki are only the beginning_

 _You must absorb the powers of all Ōtsutsuki that you shall defeat_

 _Before the others will_

 _Live, and prepare_

 _For the Ōtsutsuki will come, and they will only grow stronger_

 _You must find the God Tree, You must eat its fruit!_

 _You must grow stronger!_

The Rinnesharingan snapped shut as Naruto groaned.

' _Fuck, using the Rinnesharingan stills hurts like a fucking bitch!'_ He had a pounding headache and his head felt like it was the fucking sun. He used a **Suiton** jutsu, cooling his head. He gave a small flare of his chakra and the Akatsuki were with him.

"I reincarnated you because I felt that the world is in danger. Tonight, we have our answer. The Ōtsutsuki are coming. They are stronger than Kaguya, and stronger than Momoshiki and Kinshiki. We must find the God Tree, and the corpses of Momoshiki and Kinshiki. I know where Kaguya is, and the general location of where Momoshiki and Kinshiki are. Tonight, Akatsuki has their first official mission. Nagato, Konan, and Itachi. You will search for Momoshiki and Kinshiki. I will deal with Kaguya. Contact me if you encounter any trouble. Go."

The Akatsuki moved into the night, the looming presence of the Ōtsutsuki's arrival present.

Naruto woke Karasuba and Talia.

"We must go. We have very important business to get to, and the time we have is unknown. Come, for you two will need to be informed."

Crossed

Omake :)

Karasuba had a less than pleasant morning. When she got up to shower, all the hot water was gone. Her shampoo was replaced with fucking neon green dye, and she couldn't get it out of her hair. Her clothes were gone, replaced with a maid uniform. The orange haired man, Nagato if she remembered correctly, walked past her and gave her a tip.

"Ah, it looks like you've been the target of Naruto's pranks. Watch out, he was know to be the ultimate prankster at his home, with accomplishments like painting an entire mountain in broad daylight. If you want this to stop, then do whatever he wants you to do." He walked away. Karasuba growled. She knew what he wanted. Fuck, she had to go see Takami. Fucking bitch….

Crossed

Hey! Hope you guys liked the chapter! So, yes, Talia's kinda an OC, but I wanted Naruto to get another Sekirei. And there was already a #13, but I didn't like her, so she was kicked from the roster. If you want to see Talia, I really just took her from the game Wonder Tactics, and the unit Purgee Talia. I was too bored to think up of a character and I really like her design! So there you have it. You know what I really like? The band Gorillaz. So fucking good. Anyways, as always, remember to favorite, follow, and review! Let's hit 5000 on all three! See you next time!


End file.
